


Return

by PJBJ



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:50:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJBJ/pseuds/PJBJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace comes home. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return

**Author's Note:**

> I am drunk.  
> This was written in 10 minutes.  
> This is unbeta-ed.  
> I am drunk.

Ace was back. That’s all Lister cared about right now. No, not Ace. Rimmer. His Rimmer. The one he’d pushed out to meet his destiny, pushed him away because he couldn’t cope with his own feelings.

He’d had almost four years to come to terms with his thoughts.

When he had leaned into the hologram’s friendly hug and kissed him, Lister had prayed to every God he knew of for his plan to work. Rimmer had pulled back looking surprised, but his eyes shone with adoration and he had soon pressed his lips against Lister’s.  
‘Bunk.’ He groaned in between fevered kisses, an attempt to make up for lost years in a few seconds. They staggered as one strangely combined beast, pausing every so often for one more caress, one more kiss, until they reached the cramped room on Starbug where Lister had come to reside. Hologramatic clothes vanished in an instant, real fabric torn aside as impatient hands fondled every available inch of skin; soon they were naked, pressed flush against each other as they licked and nibbled wherever they could reach. Lister scrabbled around on the cluttered floor, his outstretched hand grabbing a small jar of lubricant. Smearing a generous amount on both their hands, Rimmer began to stroke Lister’s hardened cock, coating it in a layer of lube, the glazed coat reflecting the similarly glazed look in his eyes. As Rimmer lifted his hips, Lister pushed one, then two oily fingers into his entrance. He was tight, deliciously so, but had obviously done this before – Ace Rimmer had plenty of admirers to gain experience with, both male and female. 

‘Smeg, oh Dave, please,’ The hologram whimpered as Lister slid into him, his voice returning to its nasal tones from the deep, purring tones of Ace. They began to work in rhythm; Rimmer rocking his hips as Lister thrust into him, their speed ever-increasing. The sexual tension of over a decade was releasing itself, and Lister realised he would not be able to last as long as he usually did. He knew Rimmer would not last much longer, his mussed curls bounced and he gasped more and more as he came to the brink of ecstasy. One last thrust sent him over the edge, and he spurted hologramatic come over his stomach, which fizzled and vanished almost immediately. Rimmer’s climax triggered Lister’s own, and he grunted with satisfaction as he came deep inside the hologram.  
A muffled ‘Geronimo.’ came from the direction of an exhausted Rimmer, and, sated and enveloped in the warmth of their embrace, they fell asleep in each other’s arms, oblivious to the risk of Kryten stumbling in on them during his daily dusting of the sleeping quarters.


End file.
